EMMETT NO
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Que ocurre después que Emmett salta persiguiendo a Victoria desde el punto de vista de Carlisle Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


EMMETT NO

No podía creer lo que acababa de ver, si hijo mi pequeño oso había saltado justo en frente de dos lobos furiosos porque no se había podido contener, sabia atraparíamos a Victoria de una manera u otra pero jamás exponiendo a alguno de mis tesoros.

Ahora solo veía a mi bebe gruñéndole a los lobos, desafiándoles, su mirada solo decía ven por mi te estoy esperando, había olvidado completamente a Victoria, mi Emmett solo quería vengar la afrenta.

Conté hasta mil en velocidad de vampiro y mi hijo seguía ahí solo gruñendo, ya lo sabia Emmett no se movería hasta conseguir lo que quería, si mi hijo no era más que un bebe caprichoso, mis cinco hijos eran tan distintos, pero Emmett era el más tierno de todos, no tardo mucho en ser mi favorito aun que jamás lo confesaría, mis cinco tesoros eran especiales.

Edward era el mayor de mis hijos, no de edad humana curiosamente era el menor, era reservado, su pasión siempre fue la música, y ahora su obsesión es Bella, si yo como padre fácilmente podía ver que el amor que sentía por ella se había vuelto insanamente una obsesión y era por eso que ahora estábamos todos aquí, fue esa obsesión que gatillo la reacción de James o la que lo llevo al borde del suicidio, pero yo como padre entendía los vampiros somos distintos a los humanos, los vampiros somos monógamos y mi hijo paso demasiado tiempo solo esperando que llegara ella y no iba a dejarla ir, solo espero que cuando Bella fuera una más de mis hijas esa obsesión se apague porque ya no tendría que mantenerla a salvo, yo sabía mi hijo la amaba sanamente pero le obsesionaba el hecho de poder perderla.

Rosalie, mi dulce Rosalie en las condiciones que había encontrando a mi hija, nunca había sentido tanta maldad tanto ensañamiento contra otra persona, mi pequeña era tan frágil aunque ya habían pasado más de cien años aun puedo recordar exactamente como la encontré, ese momento fue el peor que he vivido como padre, un padre jamás debe tener que ser testigo del daño a sus hijo, por eso Rosalie es la luz de mis ojos, por eso mi bella niña podía ser la más caprichosa, porque a pesar de todo yo sabía que era a la que más daño le había hecho, no pude soportar la idea de dejarla morir y mi Rosalie no puede soportar la idea de no poder morir, ella quería morir en ese instante no por lo que le hicieron ella, tomo justicia en mano propia, de acuerdo o no fue justicia no venganza, no hay crueldad en el mundo que se compare a la vileza de lo que esos bastardos le hicieron a mi princesa, pero ella quiere una viva, una vida con Emmett, ella a diferencia del resto no quiere la juventud eterna, ella siendo la más bella quiere arrugas en su piel, quiere tener el pelo cano, quiere a Emmett a su lado y estar rodeada de sus hijos y nietos, yo no solo le quite la muerte, yo le quite la vida.

Emmett, mi Emmett cuando me lo trajo Rosalie no dude ni un segundo, se que había prometido no volver a hacerlo, no después del daño a Rosalie y ahora era ella quien me traía otro hijo, si era mi hijo e hice lo que cualquier padre haría, ir contra mí mismo para proteger a sus hijos, la promesa quedo atrás y salve a mi pequeño, si sabía que era irónico físicamente era un hombre y hasta más grande que yo, el primer abrazo de mi oso casi me rompe un par de costillas mi neófito aun no controlaba su fuerza y torpemente se disculpo, pero lo hacia una y otra vez le gustaba sentir los abrazos, pero más que eso se desvivía y desvive para demostrarnos su amor, cuando por fin pudo controlar su fuerza y su sed de sangre se desapareció Rosalie desesperada me llamo y salí en busca de mi oso, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando encontré al único de mis hijos que jamás se quejo por ser vampiro al contrario me sonreía gratamente escondido en un rincón y con sus mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas, estaba tan concentrado que no se percato cuando me se senté a su lado pude ver a una familia y me di cuenta de inmediato que era su familia se veían tan tristes pero aun así no dejaban de consolarse unos a otros, en ese momento me sintió, y me dijo "y no puedo hacer nada para acallar su dolor papá" el primero de mis hijos que me decía papá mientras veía a su propio padre abrazar a su madre quien aun meses después de su desaparición seguía llorando la muerte de su hijo, solo pude abrazarlo y le dije "un día tu recuerdo ya no va a doler y podrán pensar en ti con una sonrisa en el rostro… vamos a casa hijo" dije limpiándole su rostro.

Alice mi duende verde, si bien no es bilógicamente mía, es como si lo fuera, ella nos encontró, ella me miro y me dijo "papá ya estamos en casa" y eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba.

Jasper mi soldadito de plomo como sufrió mi muchacho con el cambio de dieta jamás se quejo, él quería esto, pero yo sentía su lucha y cada vez que fallaba era su tortura, cuando se negaba incluso ver a su amada Alice, no podía negarse a verme, siempre rígido esperando un castigo por ceder a la tentación, nunca entendió que para mí no importa cuántas veces falle solo me importa cuántas veces se levente y cuando el peso sea demasiado para el solo papá estará ahí para levantarlo, recuerdo al principio, cuando no confía en sí mismo ni para estar cerca de nosotros porque creía que nos atacaría por una gota de sangre sin importar que no fuésemos humanos al menos no éramos animales, como los odiaba, pero aun así no se quejaba, mientras se desintoxicaba en medio del delirio me pedía una y otra vez que le contara el cuento del soldadito de plomo, me extraño que no lo conociera, cuando Alice me lo presento fue mi instinto decirle "así que tu eres mi soldadito de plomo" pero jamás se atrevió a preguntar, pero en su delirio era lo único que lo calmaba era como si le recordara porque se sometía a todo ese horrible dolor, pero aun si nunca se quejo.

Pero de vuelta a ver a mi Emmett aun sigue gruñendo.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen" Pero él no se movía y los lobos seguían ahí.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, si tengo que llamarte otra vez serás un niño muy triste" Pude verlo tragándose su orgullo y retroceder, pero como era de suponer de frente a los lobos y aun gruñéndoles, creo que pude ver la sonrisa en los lobos.

Cuando finalmente llego a mi lado me miro desafiante.

"no puedes hablarme como un niño" se quejo enfadado, justo como un niño pequeño al que le quitaron su juguete, yo sabía que no se refería a exactamente a eso, sino más bien como me hablas como un niño delante los lobos, porque a mi Emm le encanta que le hable como a un niño.

"no me hables en ese tono jovencito ya estás en graves problemas" vi que Rosalie se debatía entre besarlo y cachetearlo pero decidí intervenir antes que todo se saliera de control.

"porque no van a cazar, necesitan reponer fuerzas" vi como Emm trato de tomar la mano de Ros pero antes de lograr hacerlo me escucho decir "Emmett y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente así que por favor tómense varias horas" sentí a Emmett gemir y a Rosalie mirarlo con lastima, mi petición todos sabían que significaba, solo una cosa nalgadas, yo no soy mucho de castigar a mis hijos así de hecho lo hecho muy pocas veces, a Jasper después de su rebelión por casi haber a tacado a Bella, Dios se puso tan rebelde y contestador que un día rebalso todos los limites que le tuve que dar unas buenas y dolorosas de palmadas hasta que finalmente dejo ir la rabia y dolor que sentía por su debilidad, y Edward cuando volvió de Italia o mejor dicho de su viaje suicida, o mi Edward no se sentó cómodamente en una semana fue una tortura para el tener que permanecer sentado en clases y para su mala suerte, su don de leer la mente le permitió saber que todos se dieron cuenta que había tenido palmadas en casa y las mil especulaciones, algunas mas acertadas que otras, pero la que se esparció por todo el instituto fue que había huido de casa y que yo lo había castigado así cuando di con él y tengo que decir que no estaba tan lejano a la realidad, mis niñas no, ellas sufren más si les quito las tarjetas de crédito, jamás e tenido que azotar a ninguna de ellas, pero mi Emm es el que más nalgadas se ha llevado de todos mis hijos, él a pesar de todos sus años hace primero y piensa después, como ahora.

"Emmett a casa"

"papáaa"

"podemos hacerlo aquí, creo que a unos lobos les encantaría mirar"

"vamos a casa papá" gimió derrotado, a pesar de ser el que más ha estado sobre mis rodillas jamás se acostumbrara a estarlo

"vamos" dije tomándolo tiernamente del cuello para que comenzáramos a caminar, Emm no se despidió ni de Rosalie estaba a avergonzado porque todos sabían que iba a tener palmadas en cuanto llegáramos a casa así que solo miro al suelo y se dejo guiar por mí.

Una vez en casa el pedí que me acompañara a la habitación que comparte con Rosalie, nos sentamos en el borde de la cama y de pronto empezó a hablar.

"siento casi haber roto el tratado"

"¿crees que estas en problemas por eso?" pregunte enojado

"¿y por que mas si no?" dijo sin entender.

"me importa una mierda el dichoso tratado, si se rompe nos vamos, pero escúchame muy bien Emmett McCarty Cullen, jamás vuelvas a arriesgarte así, vuelve a hacerlo y no esperare a llegar a casa para darte unos azotes"

"papi"

"¿está claro?"

Después de tragar ruidosa e innecesariamente me dijo

"si papi" si cuando mi oso estaba en problemas yo era papi o papito pero no era para manipúlame, como lo había intentado Edward sabiendo el efecto que esas palabras producen en mí, sino porque a mi oso se siente como un niño pequeño cuando lo reprendo y le sale del alma.

"ahora Emmett porque vas a ser castigado"

"porque tú eres un papá sobre protector" se quejo, lo tome y rápidamente lo puse sobre mis rodillas le di diez palmadas y le dije

"¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo?"

"si papi, porque salte sabiendo que no debía hacerlo porque no era nuestro territorio y lo hice a pesar habían dos sucios perros"

Debo confesar que los lobos son nuestros enemigos naturales pero no voy a permitir mi hijo se refiera de esa forma a las personas aunque sean lobos, así que a pesar de sus protestas le baje el pantalón y la ropa interior.

"no papito la ropa no" se quejo mientras recibía otras tantas palmadas mas y eso que aun no empezaba a castigarlo por el motivo del castigo.

"te iba a dejar mantener la ropa pero por tu actitud has perdido esa opción, ahora vas a dejar de comportarte como un mocoso mimado" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"soy un mocoso mimado AUCHHH soy tu mocoso mimado" se quejo furioso, yo no entendía porque estaba comportándose de esa manera tan desafiante, pero o empezaba a hablar o yo iba a realmente empezar a azotar.

"Emmett que ocurre"

"Nada" dijo sin convicción le di unas nalgadas mas para ver si se le soltaba un poco la lengua

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"AHhhhhhhh papiiiiiii me dueleeeeeeeee"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"vas a decirme que te pasa, mira que yo aun no empiezo a castigarte" eso hizo finalmente romper a las barreras de Emm

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, papito voy a hablar, voy a hablar"

"te escucho" dije descansando mi mano en su trasero.

"ahora todos los lobos van a saber que me pegaste" dijo llorando, como era de suponer el orgullo de mi bebe estaba herido.

"mi tesoro, no te preocupes por eso, ellos no saben nada"

"como que no, si prácticamente lo gritaste"

"y de quien fue la culpa" dije dándole dos palmadas más

"Ahhhhh mía papá pero no deja de ser vergonzoso.

"te apuesto Emm que a ellos también les dan nalgadas si portan mal"

"no es cierto, ya a nadie lo castigan así" era impresionante mi Emm siempre alegaba lo mismo a través de todo el siglo como esperando que algo cambiara, pero no lo haría pues las nalgadas daban muy buen resultado sobre todo con él, incluso con mi soldadito de plomo que siempre estuve inseguro si serian o no efectivas, pero mi sorpresa Jass respondió incluso mejor de lo presupuestado, después de las primeras nalgadas se soltó mucho mas perdió esa postura de mayor que le impedía ser un niño y se dio cuenta que tenía un papá que ahora estaba a cargo así que simplemente se dejo ir.

"Emmett cuantas veces has hecho ese mismo argumento"

"millones"

"y te ha funcionado alguna vez"

"jamás pierdo la esperanza" rio, claro que la risa le duro solo hasta el próximo par de palmadas.

"dime porque estas recibiendo palmadas"

"¿por contestador?" el chico tenía su punto

"y porque vas a recibir las próximas palmadas" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT si él podía tener un punto pero yo tenía mi mano en su trasero y era mejor que dejara de provocarme.

"OWWwww me dueleeeeee porque me enfrente a esos lobos" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"mucho mejor y ¿que pudo pasar?" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"AUCH me tuvieron lastimar" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"si Emmett, es por eso que estas recibiendo nalgadas" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"pero ya papi me pegaste mucho" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Lo vas volver a hacer" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Ya solo podía escuchar sus sollozos pero es mi obligación mantenerlo seguro, odio hacer llorar a mis hijos y hay que reconocer que este año ninguno me lo ha hecho fácil, nunca había tenido que castigar a los tres tan severamente y con solo meses de diferencia, es tan agotador emocionalmente, cuando castigue a Edward Jass me dijo que podía sentir mi dolor y que lo estaba matando, asique tuve que salir de caza para dejar descansar a mi hijo, algo similar me dijo Ed cuando había azotado a Jasper "papi deja de pesar que me estas volviendo loco" dijo tapándose los oídos porque en mis pensamientos solo escuchaba los llantos de Jass, ahora por suerte no tenia que preocuparme por ninguno de los dos solo de mi oso quien ahora ya no llora solo solloza, por lo que sé que estoy a punto de terminar su castigo.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"nunca mas Emmett Cullen" dije resaltando cada palabra con una o dos palmadas y di por finalizada la lección.

"Ya paso mi osito papi te tiene"

"duele papito, me pegaste muy duro" como me dolieron esas palabras, si Ed estuviera aquí eso sería lo único que podría leer en mi mente y Jass sería lo único que sentiría de mi.

"lo se tesoro, pero tengo que asegurarme que no se va a volver a repetir" dije mientras le acomodaba la ropa y lo acunaba en mis brazos

"no papi, no lo hare de nuevo" dijo tiernamente parecía un niño pequeño, cuando morí y me trasforme en vampiro sabia que jamás tendría hijos creo que por eso entiendo tan bien a mi Rosalie pero fui bendecido con cinco y pronto con seis pero llegaron a mi vida todos de adolecentes me perdí la infancia de todos mis hijos y solo en momentos como estos puedo sentirlos como niños, porque me miran como niños con sus ojitos cristalinos como preguntándome '¿aun me quieres papi?' pero jamás han tenido que verbalizar la pregunta porque yo siempre les doy la respuesta.

"te amo con toda mi alma" si no importa lo que todos crean del alma de los vampiros, no importa lo que mi Edward crea de nuestra alma, yo se que la tengo porque jamás ni aun vivo he amado a nadie como a mis hijos.

"tú no tienes alma" dijo tristemente pensado que lo quiero menos

"Emmett sé que mi corazón no puede latir pero aunque lo hiciera me lo arrancaría por ti, haría todo por ti, porque te amo… ahora dime si no tengo alma"

"da igual yo te amo igual con o sin alma" dijo acomodase para dormir en mis brazos, creo que estos son unos de los pocos momentos es que llegan a un estado lo más parecido al sueño humano.

"descansa mi oso" dije besándole la frente.


End file.
